cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Power Paws
“You found a Power Paw! You are filled with vigor by the ancient token. Your maximum health has increased!” Power Paws are ancient tokens that can be found throughout the world of Cattails. Each Power Paw gives the player +5 total health points and fully heals them when found. The player can unlock achievements after finding 5, 10, and all 20 Power Paws. Appearance Power Paws are shiny amulets that resemble a cat's paw, with four multicolored toes. Locations Festivals *Each Festival for 8 Festival Tokens Riverbendpp.PNG|Riverbend Power Paw cropfgpp.PNG|Fallen Giant wetlandoutskrtpp.PNG|Wetland Outskirts Stpp.PNG|Sacred Temple Paw print.png|Walking Trail Land *Beach East (Claw marked rock) *Central Bend (Claw marked rock) *Fallen Giant (Walk through trunk) *Highland East (Claw marked rock) *River Bend (Claw marked stump) *Sacred Temple (Walk on all four prints) *The Weepingroot (Circle the tree) *Walking Trail (Go to the paw, walk the entire tile's trail accurately without going off it, not including the path leaving the tile) *Wetland Outskirts (Claw marked stump) Mines *Canyon Mine Level 50 *Island Mine Level 50 *Prairie Mine Level 50 Totems ]] Totems activate in the season indicated on the totem's head and the color of its lights. If the totem is activated in its matching season, it will allow the player to answer three game-related questions to earn a Power Paw. If the player answers all three questions correctly, they will earn a Power Paw. If the player answers a question incorrectly, the totem will fall silent and the player must wait until the next in-game day to try again. If the player has collected all 20 Power Paws, the totems will not activate again. Totem Locations Totem Answers Note: It is unknown if the questions are tied to specific totems, but all the questions relate to Cattails. Q: What is the name of the mole that runs the Canyon Mines? :A: Molo the mole Q: What is the name of the cat who resides over festivals and weddings? :A: Coco Q: What is the name of the shopkeeper in the Forest Colony? :A: Ember is the shopkeeper Q: What is the name of the shopkeeper in the Mountain Domain? :A: Delta is the shopkeeper Q: What is the name of the shopkeeper in the Mystic Colony? :A: Savannah is the shopkeeper Q: Who is the leader of the Mountain Domain? : A: Leo is the leader Q: Who is the doctor of the Mystic Colony? :A: Krampy is the doctor Q: Which shopkeeper sells turtle shells? :A: Savannah does! Q: During which of the following seasons does Snake Lily grow? :A: During autumn Q: What season do blueberries grow? :A: Winter Q: Which season do blackberries grow? :A: Autumn Q: What season can you buy a glow potion at a festival? :A: Autumn Q: What does the herb goldenseal do if you use it? :A: Heals you Q: What does marigold do when used? :A: Heals you Q: What does valerian do when used? :A: Gives you a speed boost Q: How many power paws are in this world? :A: 20 Q: What is the most valuable in Mews? :A: Catnip Q: Which gem is the rarest? :A: Ruby Q: Which of the following types of birds are not native to this area? :A: Magpies of course! Q: Which of the following fish live in the nearby rivers? :A: Salmon live in the rivers Q: Which type of fish does NOT live in our ocean? :A: Catfish Q: Which of the following shells can you NOT find on the beach? :A: There are no oysters! Q: Where is the Highland located? :A: East of the Mountain Domain Q: Which colony is located in a swampy wetland? :A: The Mystic Colony Q: What special place exists in the center of this wilderness? :A: The Sacred Temple Q: What is the Riverspan? :A: A large stone bridge Trivia *Power Paws resemble the amulets from the main quest's first trial. Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Guides and Lists Category:Tokens